wychmirefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer revamp/st
BEHOLD, THE PRINCE OF PRIDE. The contents of this page may include, but is not limited to: drug use, depictions of emotional episodes, and death/violence. If you understand, proceed to close the window. Window The Prince of Pride is a formidable experiment. It is the coldest prince, and is not to be underestimated. Do not attempt to challenge it at any and all costs. non-binary | pride | lucifer | icewing/seawing | god this character belongs to [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'fear']] PHENOTYPE Note 1: Initially designed for Wrath. Switched for Pride slot after further observations. * talk about his build ** slide between his form descriptions with build differences * talk about his color scheme ** color differences in forms Lucifer was named from the byproduct of his NightWing and owl genes creating a very deep blue shade that covered angel-esque feathers to mimic that of the infamous fallen, as well as the IceWing genes causing him to naturally be a contrast against these wings. His scales shine like a bright star when moonlight floods over them; but they look most astounding when the morning light paints itself over the world. :TRIBAL DNA: 100%, completed * IceWing (55%) * SeaWing (35%) * NightWing (5%) * SkyWing (5%) :ANIMALISTIC DNA: 100%, completed * Varying owl types (40%) ** Mostly the genes from a Snowy Owl, Barn Owl, and True Owls. * Andean Rain Frog (5%) * Pufferfish (3%) * Varying large/medium sized felines (48%) ** (Unspecified) Tiger, (Unspecified) Lion, Leopard, Cheetah * Asian Grass Lizard (4%) BEHAVIOR Note 2: The perfect predator. To describe the Pride embodiment simply, it is prideful. Lucifer does not seem to boast horribly, but is known to list their achievements and try to advance themselves to gain more of the feeling against others. They treat the feeling as a drug; Lucifer is addicted to the feeling of pride. Regardless, it is capable of feeling at least a small amount. The amygdala in Lucifer's brain is significantly smaller than other experiments, but it is not small enough to void out emotions entirely. The stronger emotions it can feel are anger and happiness; it is almost alien to love, sadness, and jealousy, as well as miscellaneous other emotions. Lucifer displays a mixed behavior of arguably all of the experiments. It exposes times of rage, times of laziness, lust for their addiction, as well as some sort of greed. Perhaps they do say Pride is deadliest because of the qualities it twists onto someone? add more later too @me STATS, SKILLSET, WEAKNESS Note 3: Divine, even for a sinful embodiment. Natural Abilities :* Texture Shifting: Lucifer is capable of shifting the texture in it's scales within a second or two. The texture variants are typically rough and bumpy versus smooth and slick. through Andean Rain Frog genes. :* Form Switching: A byproduct of the combining of the genes altogether, Lucifer is capable of forcefully switching the texture of it's wings, the colors of it's feathers, and the color in it's eyes. Spines can also be included through this. :* Swimming/Breathing Underwater: Via SeaWing genes, the subject is capable of breathing underwater with varying temperatures. It has also proven itself to be a strong swimmer and could easily out-swim other SeaWings. :* Immunity to Cold and Bright Lights: The subject consists mostly of IceWing genes. That being said, it has acquired an immunity to the immense light and freezing temperatures. :* Powerful Flight: The immense size of it's wings should easily expose the tribal genetic that SkyWings carry. Due to this, it is known to be a very powerful flyer, able to ascend into the air at much faster rates than most experiments. :* Stealth: This is only applicable to the owl wings it has, otherwise the stealth level is decreased significantly. Regardless, due to these massive wings made of owl feathers, the flight of Lucifer is deemed silent. Stealth is increased if hunting in the midst of a blizzard. :* Killer Instincts: Lucifer has, as everyone knows, a ruthless and addictive determination to success or win. It feeds into his pride embodiment. If he suspects someone could potentially take it from him, he will find a way to prevent it. It's not uncommon for him to brutally kill someone he might consider a threat. Modified Abilities :* Sight: Lucifer has displayed incredible night vision and remarkable sight even through storms. It can see in the darkest caves, as well as through the thickest blizzard. via owl & large cat genes; addition of SeaWing genes :* Smell: The sense of smell for the subject isn't as strong as others, but it's still much stronger than a normal draconic. via large cat genes :* Hearing: Hearing is an extraordinary sense for Lucifer. It's ears mimic that of owls and the large cat donors; one ear is usually placed upwards and forwards while the other remains lower and back further - it is also able to move it's ears similar to a radar. via large cat & owl genes :* Teeth & Jaws: Lucifer is able to detect a "kill bite" from the front-most teeth and it's canines. Inheriting this from the tiger donor, the experiment's jaws are built for snatching up quick prey, snapping necks with ease, and grinding through bone and meat for easier swallowing. :* Tongue: Another feature to the subject from it's tiger donor is the texture of its tongue. The given texture assists with stripping extra things off of prey, such as feathers, fur, and other chunks of meat. :* Strength: Mostly acquired through the sheer size of Lucifer alone, the strength of Lucifer is relatively unmatched, as with their size. The strength is enhanced through their tiger-esque build, as well as their SeaWing and SkyWing muscles. It's estimated that it is strong enough to whip their tail at a mound of snow to cause an avalanche, as well as stepping on a dragon to kill them instantly, unless it's too big to fit under his talons. :* Resistance: Since Lucifer was at first destined to hatch as a frostscaled IceWing, the coldness he radiates off of him even fights off or slows most diseases and medicines. He cannot be sedated if he's escaped, and it's better to let him explore until he gets bored. Take caution when trying to drug him. :* Frost Breath: The tribal weapon was modified to be colder than any IceWing's could be; it exposes that it kills temperature receptors instantly upon contact, giving the victim a strange, warm feeling before feeling the effects of the rest of the weapon. Weakness :* Bond Formation: Almost incapable of forming bonds, but can select who he deems worthy of his time. Lucifer is bad at making friends with his personality and constant drive for winning, but he's as friendly as he can get with around three individuals. One being draconic, the other two being experiments. :* Anger Issues: If things don't go his way, or he somehow fails to succeed, he's known to fall into his infernal state and relentlessly attack anything in sight. If there's nothing to attack, he blasts his freeze breath at anything in sight instead. :* Tone Comprehension: He isn't stupid. Not at all - Lucifer though, due to the lack of emotion in his system, is unable to identify skillful sarcasm when faced with it. He can piece things together if he's given context clues, or it's stupidly obvious, but if it's believable he isn't too sure. :* Regeneration: The experiment has a relatively low regeneration time due to his size. He will heal only a little faster than most draconics. Disabilities :* CIP (Congenital Insensitivity to Pain): One of the more important things for survival, pain. Lucifer is incapable of feeling pain or temperature changes. His own receptors are completely shot when it comes to determining the temperature of a place, and whether he's been hurt or not. However, due to his massive size he doesn't usually worry too much about it. He's relatively difficult to leave a gash on that's bad enough that it kills, and even the diseases tested on him take loads of time to register. :* Psychopathy: Psychopathy is best known (and shown) as a lack of emotion, however, Lucifer is capable of feeling a minimal amount of it. He best expresses the emotions of "pride", happiness, and anger, while poorly representing sadness. He finds it extremely puzzling and difficult to attempt to express love. Statistics for Lucifer : Speed : Stealth : Intellect : Durability : Strength * Speed is generalized; ascension speed is faster than shown. HISTORY & LOGS Note 4: Take extreme caution while talking to it. It will kill anything instantly. * sent an icewing to find one of the few frost-scales eggs due to hatch * used the base tribal genes from an icewing egg ** if born without any modifications; wouldve had frost-scales (as previously stated) * added in the secondary tribal genes of seawing ** also implanted subtle genes for nightwing + skywing ancestry (lingered from seawing donor) * due to being an icewing hybrid, he required a cold room ** basically lives in a freezer wonderland when hes not with the others (he only stays with the others when he has to or wants to; otherwise, its required for him to be in his cold area or he could die from overheating) ** his designated chamber is referred as the "Second Hell" due to the extremely cold temperatures * added in animalistic genes (snowy owl, andean rain frog, tiger, lion, and misc. other things); most prominent animalistic feature is snowy owl wings & andean rain frog shifting ** note: it understands that it cannot fly after its feathered wings get wet. it just uses them for show for the most part :tests * movement * sight/hearing/smell/touch * intelligence/intuition * sparring * flight * disease * hunting :incidents * aggression ** repeated replication * full freeze ** repeated replication * died from drowning ** repeated replication * drowned others or froze them when given choice during sparring ** repeated replication * emotional ** repeated replication INTERACTIONS Note 5: Resistant to even some medicines - abandon the area if it gets loose. You're better off letting it roam and get back by itself. KEY: + is positive, - is negative, = is neutral [[Leviticus|'LEVITICUS']] | Alive | + text [[Camisado|'CAMISADO']] | Alive | ??? corrupted, positive relation; forbid them from seeing each other. [[Demure|'DEMURE']] | Alive | ? text [[Hawthorn|'HAWTHORN']] | Alive | ? text [[Icarus|'ICARUS']] | Alive | = neutral; if icarus mistreated him he'd be dead by now, does care slightly for him though NOTES Note 6: Keep it away from the divine. It will either believe it's one of them, or tear them all apart. :*The name "Lucifer" means 'light-bringing,' or 'morning star'. :*Lucifer is the largest known entity to exist. This is not counting Darkstalker; the only thing that could possibly be larger is if another experiment was modified to be. :*Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. PHOTOS Note 7: Very photogenic; the photos of this experiment are to remain confidential. |-| typical= - Infernal = }} |-| original design= |-| height= 2578E6D4-A9C3-4337-AB01-490367750E0D.jpeg Prince of Pride and Yellow eyes.png Original coding by [[User:NightStrike the Dragon|'Storm/NS']]